Brandon rode his bike for $8$ kilometers on each of the past $6$ days. How many kilometers did Brandon ride his bike altogether?
Solution: The total number of kilometers biked is the product of the number of kilometers biked each day and the number of days that Brandon went biking. The product is $8\text{ kilometers per day} \times 6\text{ days}$ $8\text{ kilometers per day} \times 6\text{ days}= 48\text{ kilometers}$ Brandon biked a total of $48$ kilometers.